All About Us
by Melanie-Yana
Summary: Hermione and Draco send each other letters, helping each other out. What will spark and what will go down in flames.
1. All About Us

All about us

Hermione,

I love you. I've finally said it. I just wanted you to know, because tomorrow I might die. No, I will die. Now don't cry, because I already accepted it. Tomorrow during the battle I will die. Another thing is that I realized, last year, that I'm a coward. Now don't disagree, please. I did many cowardly things during school; to many to count. Anyways, the whole reason for this letter is to tell you that I love you before I die. Hermione Jean Granger: I love you now and forever. Please understand and tomorrow please don't go trying to save my cowardly arse. I'll miss you and I'll watch over you from Heaven.

Draco

Tears brimmed from Hermione's eyes, the salty liquid plopping onto the new parchment with all the emotion from the letter. Hermione sniffled and folded the paper up, putting it back in the green envelope. She stood up from sitting on the cold cobblestone floor of the living quarters of the D.A.; The Room of Requirement, and walked over to a shelf. The shelf held quills, parchment, and ink. She grabbed a small piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. She sat down again, but this time in more of a secluded area, to write a letter back to the so-called coward.

Draco,

I don't understand why you call yourself a coward, and I don't understand why you think you will die. Being a coward doesn't mean you have to die. Think of the life ahead of you. After the battle come looking for me. I can't say much right now, but tomorrow, when we BOTH survive, I'll finish.

A trustworthy friend,

Hermione

P.S. Stay strong Draco, I trust you to make the right decision. I'll be waiting for you.

She finishes the letter and calls over a school owl, "Send this to Draco Malfoy." Before she sends it though, she puts a spell on it so no one can read it. Once the small barn owl had the letter it flew off to who knows where to deliver the message. Once the bird was gone Hermione lays down on her hammock, trying to sleep a few more hours before her possible death.

Draco just sat there, trying to understand what the secret message was; if there was a secret message. He reread the letter a few more times, a few tears splashing here and there. Who knew that someone actually cared for him. His mother stopped once he failed to do his job last year, she fears for him now. Draco puts the letter under his pillow, thinking it'll keep I safe from what will soon happen. Draco lays down on his king sized, green and silver canopy bed, and falls asleep not knowing that someone has dreams of him, and he will do the same.


	2. The Battle

The Battle 

The war waged on, Hermione, Ron, and Harry just dodged a troll and multiple fatal spells. But all Hermione could think about is Draco. Draco: the one who came to his senses and told her his feelings. No one ever did that to her, not even Ron. Who, by the way, supposedly loves Hermione, but won't admit it since he's too cowardly. Hermione always wondered how he got into Gryffindor, even though his whole family was for generations. To her it seemed inaccurate.

They all got to the castle safe. Harry was going to find the Ravenclaw Diadem, while Ron and herself was going to the Chamber of Secrets to get a bascalisk fang to destroy the horcrux.

"Ron, how do we open the door? We need to speak parseltounge, and only Harry knows it." Hermione asks her grinning friend next to her.

As they approach the sink he did the unthinkable; he spoke parseltounge. "Sssssssss haaaaaaaas thssssssss" The sink passage way opened up and they jumped down to the Chamber of Secrets.

Hermione was astounded, "Ron? How'd you know that?" Hermione looked over to her friend and a stared in astonishment.

"Well," Ron said with a grin, "It helps when you know a friend who knows how to speak it. You know Harry?" Ron walked up to another door, which held what they needed: the fang.

"Okay then." Hermione said simply, just wanting to get back up and find Draco. They continued walking up the hall, with all the snake statues looking at you Hermione felt uneasy about the room.

The bascalik skeleton laid there with disappointment. They walked up the huge skull and pulled out a fang, with the cup in hand they, meaning Ron, stabbed and destroyed the horcrux forever.

Harry sat there, deciding on what to do. The fighting had ended. Now the only thing need to be done is Harry going to the forest.

"Harry, don't go." Ginny pleaded her boyfriend, "Your plan might not work." Ginny grabbed his arm and looked him right in the eyes, his magnificent green eyes. "You might die, and if you do I don't know what'll happen. Please-"

She got cut off by a kiss, possibly their last kiss. "Gin, I won't fail you. I'll come back, alive. I promise you that." Harry stood up and started to walk out of the ruined, but still magnificent castle out to the dark forest, where his fate lies.

Draco stood next to his mother, pretending to be proud to be winning the battle. All he hoped was that Potter had a plan and a good one too. One that'll beat his hideous and old master, Voldemort, and that'll let him be with Hermione, the love of his life.

"Draco," His mother hissed, "Look alive, we could actually win. Then we'll be in peace." His mother looked at him with her old, lifeless eyes. Her once beautiful blue eyes, which every man fell for were gone.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Suddenly a boy appeared. The boy was no other than Harry James Potter. He stepped forward and spoke. He spoke words of bravery and a hopeful future. He spoke of the world red of evil, and while he spoke he knew he was speaking about his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Draco wished he had someone he could talk about like Harry was. He just hoped.

Throughout Draco thoughts he hasn't realized what happened. Harry was dead. His mother said so, and was returning to himself and his terrible father.

His hopes had diminished with his masters words as he spoke, "We win. The world is ours." As he spoke he only thought of what will happen to Hermione and her friends. He hoped for the best but that never happens. Today he learned one thing: Don't wish and don't hope, it does nothing but make everything worse. With those words he followed his father and mother to the destroyed castle to finalize the victory.


End file.
